Brush and trees, which are too small to be processed for lumber or are not suited to pulping operations, are frequently cut and destroyed because they are located in the path of planned construction or because they are diseased. In the past, the removal and destruction of such trees has been expensive and time-consuming. Burning is one method used in the past to destroy such trees, however, because of the strict anti-pollution restrictions now existing in many states, this method of destruction generally is no longer feasible.
Due to recent technological advancements, wood chips which include bark can now be used in the construction of "flake-board," "particle-board," and other similar products used in the felt and roofing industry. Apparatus constructed according to the present invention is provided for cutting the bark laden trees to chips after crushing or folding the branches to the trunk of the tree. The apparatus is particularly well adapted for handling trees having branches which are broken off during transit but which are held by the other tree branches, trees having crooked trunks, and trees and brush having leafy type foliage. The apparatus is constructed so as to avoid the "long chute" effect and prevents the branches from springing back after they are once folded toward the trunk. More particularly, apparatus constructed according to the present invention includes a feed assembly which is adapted to convey a felled tree, butt end first, toward a chipping unit disposed in the path of the moving tree. A power driven upper roll cooperates with a conveyor for conveying a tree forwardly toward the chipping unit and folding the branches vertically inwardly toward the tree trunk. A pair of upstanding side rolls are positioned to form a throat for engaging the tree branches laterally inwardly of the ends of the drive roll to fold the branches laterally toward the tree trunk. The upper roll and conveyor provide a gripping nip which grips vertically opposite sides of the tree and permits the tree to swing slightly, if it needs to, into alignment with the chipper chute.